This project is comprised of two phases--the first, to develop and evaluate, in terms of the patient and his family's own baseline, a monitoring service to the families of emotionally ill patients discharged from the major inpatient facility of the Tufts Community Mental Health Center. The second phase would extend the study to two comparable towns being served by another community mental health center in the greater Boston area and would consist of a carefully controlled experiment in which one town would receive the monitoring service and the other town would not. Two objectives would hopefully be accomplished. The first would be to ascertain the feasibility of such an intervention and the further capability of turning it over to untrained case aides in comparison with the para-professional research assistants used in the developmental phase. The second objective shall be, by careful controlled study of two towns similar in population and in ethnic composition, to discover whether this monitoring system makes a difference in any of the measurable criteria such as trauma in the families in one community as opposed to the other, measurable indices of violence, etc. A subobjective of this second phase would be to test the generalizability of the method developed at the Tufts Community Mental Health Center to other mental health centers in this country. This goal stems from the fact that while the Metropolitan Beaverbrook Community Mental Health Center is in the same general area, it's populaton distribution is quite differnt from that of the Tufts Catchment Area. While it, too, has a great deal of industry, the ethnic distribution is somewhat different and the residents consider themselves as suburbanites rather than members of a core city group.